


It’s not weird if we make it weird

by UKULELEWRITER



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carm is legit an asshole, Carmilla is great, Carmilla just wants new ways to please her woman, Come Inflation, F/F, G!P Carmilla, Laura has very weird kinks, Rape!kink, carm had a huge load, carmilla surprises her, it was a prompt, laura is just too obvious, lol this is really bad, making her think she’ll get pregnant, scaring laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKULELEWRITER/pseuds/UKULELEWRITER
Summary: Carmila wants to find out what Laura’s kink is, until she does and surprises Laura weirdly, but Laura loves itWARNING! Contains rape kink if you do not like do not read





	It’s not weird if we make it weird

“Hey, cupcake?” Carmilla asks quietly

“Yeah carm?” I answer sweetly

“What turns you on?” Carmilla asks as my cheeks turn to a bright red

“Uh, why do you want to know?” I reply to her question

“I just wanna find new ways to please my woman” she says walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of blood

“ I find it quite nice that you want to know how to please me, but I can assure you, you please me in every way possible” I smile timidly and kiss her on the forehead 

“Hm. But I want to please you a way that is only possible by your will, a way that will turn you on knowing what you want” she places gentle kisses along my neck 

“Carm, I don’t have anything other than you that turns me on” I whisper in her ear and grab at her shoulders 

“Laura, come on, i know you have a some kind massive turn on” she pressures me, Carmilla cups my ass and pulls me in

“Uh, no” carmilla can’t know this kink is too sick and weird 

“Well, alright, what time is it?” She asks out if the blue 

“I believe 11:37 pm” I say 

“I guess it’s time to hit the hay, night, cupcake”

“Uhm, okay?” It was too early for carmilla to sleep, but I do have class tomorrow so I guess it would make sense 

/(/(/(/(/(/(

I made my way to the dorm after a VERY long day in lit class.  
thank god Carmilla wasn’t going to be the dorm I didn’t exactly want to deal with her right this moment  
I threw my backpack on my bed planting my face on my pillow and groaning, I heard chuckling and felt hands being placed on my waist 

“Hey, baby” I heard a voice, husky dripping with seduction, I tried to face upwards 

“Carm? Is that you?, take off that mask carmillas no get off of me” irritated by pent up frustration I answer

“Im not getting off of you, I’m getting off in you” she chuckled, I knew exactly what that meant

“You lied to me, creampuff” she bit my earlobe 

“Do you know what I do to my girlfriends when they lie to me?” She whispered in my ear as she held my hands back

“N-no” I shakily replied

“I fuck them, even if they say stop, I fill them up with my cock, and they cry for mercy, I can’t wait to hear you, beg me to stop that is, in more common terms, I’m gonna fuck You without your consent” she was going to rape me? She unbuttoned her pants and pulled out her already erect cock that always never failed to please me

“Fuck carm” she was nibbling at my neck, her cock rubbing alongside my thigh, Carmilla had groaned at the friction  
Carmilla guided the tip of her cock to my entrance penetrating rapidly

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight” she thrusted in and out of her, the head of her cock reaching her cervix, 

“Carm, please stop” i have no idea why i said to stop, I never wanted it to end, her cock’s pulse was bringing me closer to climax it was so much, the carnal pleasure was driving me insane 

“Fuck, Im gonna come inside you!” she can’t, I’ll get pregnant her movements were becoming too fast

“Carm, NO I’ll get pregnant!” I cried out, her movements becoming jagged and uneven, my heartbeat picked up

“Laura, Laura, LAURA IM COMING” a long spurt of cum shot out of the head of her cock filling her uterus with cum, Laura’s orgasm rocked through her entire body

“AHH~” Carmilla didn’t stop, I could see the bulge forming in my belly, Carmilla didn’t pull out she kept   
Pushing her seed deeper inside her cunt pushing it up inside her pussy, her stomach bloating every time she pushed deeper and deeper, something was coming, something big was coming, her mind went fuzzy 

“AHHHH CARMILLA!” She let out a high pitched scream, which Carmilla reacted in a humane way

“Cupcake, cupcake?? Are you okay” her eyes rolled back in to her head 

“Huh? Im fine that Just was amazing” that was the most amazing orgasm she’s ever had

“Did i seriously wet the bed??” I questioned Carmilla, she laughed and smiled warmly 

“You squirted, cupcake, which means you ejaculated” I’ve only ever seen that in porn 

“Wow, that’s so cool, carm, speaking of ejaculation, YOU CAME INSIDE ME?!” I yelled at her 

“Cupcake, I made you take the birth control pill, I crushed it and put it in your batch of cookies, I knew you had that turn on, I just wanted you to admit it” i was speechless 

“One, thank you carm, for making that Happen, two, I am never trusting you when I cook something, three, you don’t think my fetish is weird or anything?” We both laughed

“Hey, no cupcake, if anything I think it’s interesting, i have weird fetishes too and as long as we get To share our weird kinks, It’s not going to be bad if we know each other better” she reassured me 

“Thanks, carm” i kiss her cheek 

“No problem, cutie” we share a tender kiss, and sleep cuddle after our activities, I have the sweetest girlfriend   
-FIN


End file.
